Malédictions
by taiyou676
Summary: CrosseOver Fruit Basket et CCS, Yuki et Ériol se rencontre à Tokyo...bon, on voit que les résumés c'est pas ma tasse de thé, venez lire le prologue pour en savoir plus! :p
1. Prologue

**Malédictions**

**Titre** : Malédictions

**Auteur** : Mouuuuuuaaaaaaaa! (Allez, prosternez vous devant moi, pauvres mortels, MOUHAHAHAAAAA! ………heeeeuuuu...hum hum……(va prendre ses calmants…)

**Genre** : Mystère, drame, action, un peu d'humour, un peu de angst…

**Cross-over** : .Ériol de Card Captor Sakura et Yuki de Fruits Basket (je vous rappelle, cette histoire est un coup de tête…)

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages de Card Captor Sakura et de Fruit Basket présent dans cette fic ne m'appartienne pas et je n'essaierais pas de m'en attribuer les droits, même si c'est pas l'envie qui manque…hum, bon, tous les autres persos sont de ma création par exemple!

**Résumé** : Alors, cette histoire à été un gigantesque coup de tête, je ne me souviens plus comment ça mets venu, je devais être malade ou un truc dans le genre…Enfin, CCS et FB ont toujours été des mangas que j'adore, je les trouve vraiment trognons, et bon, l'idée de faire une fanfics m'enthousiasmais, mais c'était la page blanche…

Alors, en écoutant je sais plus quel chanson, l'Idée avec un grand I et un petit e à la fin met carrément sauté au visage et mon minuscule cerveau s'est lentement mit en marche. Pourquoi ne pas mettre deux personnages cool et sexy (ben quoi, faut bien vendre sa salade? ) en tant que protagoniste, les faire se rencontrer et leur crée toute une histoire? Mon choix s'est arrêté sur Ériol et Yuki, deux personnages que j'ai toujours particulièrement aimé (en fait, sur qui j'ai particulièrement bavé XD), et je découvert qu'en fait, il se ressemblait terriblement. (j'pourrais vous énumérer leurs points communs, mais comme chuis méchante, va falloir que vous vous taper la lecture:P)

Donc, cette fic porte sur ces deux personnages. Au début de l'histoire, Yuki et Ériol ont tous les deux 17 ans et s'installent à Tokyo (Yuki qui fait une fugue de chez les Somas et Ériol qui revient d'Angleterre pour changer d'air). Ils finissent par se rencontrer et sont impliquer dans une bien étrange histoire, à cause des malédictions qui pèsent sur eux…  
…Qu'est-c'que chuis nulle pour faire des résumés XD…

Enfin, je me suis permis d'inventer le passé d'Ériol et la fin de Fruits Basket (Yuki finit par se faire battre par Kyo et Thoru en tombe amoureuse (perso, j'ai toujours approuvé ce couple à 100 et puis, si il ne sortait pas ensemble, ça gâcherait toute ma fic! XD) et Yuki s'enfuit avant qu'Akito est pu agir et le punir pour sa défaite…)  
Et ne soyez pas étonné si les trois premiers chapitres sont confus, les réponses à vos questions viendront par la suite! (rassure les lecteurs pour qu'ils ne partent pas en courant…)

Et c'est ma première fic (enfin…les autres ont toute finit à la poubelle! '') alors, si c'est nul…ben y'a une raison! XD  
Alors, trève de bavardage (j'adore cette expression, ça fait classe, hé hé! XD) je me lance:)

**PROLOGUE**

_**Non!**_

_**Pas encore! **_

La gifle est sèche, rapide et douloureuse. Le claquement qu'elle produit retentit en éternel écho dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Il pleure. Il n'en peux plus de se battre. La pluie coule doucement sur son visage et ses petites lèvres tremblent, produisant un gémissement de douleur.

_C'est la vingt quatrième fois aujourd'hui que le Maître le frappe._

Il s'écroule sur le sol. Il est étourdi et il rêve d'aller dormir. Il ferme les yeux, pour avoir quelques secondes de répits. Mais il sait que la voix du Maître ne va pas tarder à exploser. Il sait qu'il va encore se faire gifler.  
C'est toujours comme ça.

-Ériol…

Le gamin incline la tête, pour ne pas que son supérieur constate que ses yeux sont remplis de terreur. La voix du Maître tremble de fureur. Cette fois, il est vraiment enragé.

-Lève toi Ériol.

-Mais Maître…

-Tout de suite.

Vieux mieux obéir au plus vite. Ériol rassemble les minces forces qui lui restent et se remet sur pieds, son petit corps tremblant comme les dernières feuilles d'automnes, qui attendent en silence que l'hiver viennent les étouffer…

-Ériol, tu es incorrigible. Il faut cesser de résister! Ton destin est déjà tracé. Tu ne peux y échapper et tu le sais parfaitemment. Laisse-le...Laisse-le venir en toi...

-**Non! **

Ce mot maudit est sorti seul, sans que l'enfant puisse l'en empêcher. Il sait qu'il va le payer très cher…

-Que dis tu Ériol?

Le Maître lui fait des yeux énormes, surpris par le culot de son jeune protégé. Ériol se mord la lèvre. Un long silence s'installe. Aucun bruit, pas même le souffle d'une brise, pas même le frôlement d'une ombre sur le mur. Rien.  
Jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon murmure.

-J'ai peur…Maître…Parfois, je le sens…Il…il veut venir prendre ma place…Mais…mais, j'ai tellement…j'ai tellement mal…c'est atroce, Maître…

Et une larme glisse tranquillement sur la joue blanche d'Ériol, qui sert les yeux pour ne rien voir.

_Clac!_

_Vingt cinquième gifle de la journée._

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche Ériol! Voilà deux ans, que tes parents sont partis, deux ans que je me bats pour t'enseigner enfin la voie que tu as à suivre, deux ans que j'ai tout fait pour exaucer ton destin…Tu dois le laisser faire Ériol! Tu as un pouvoir immense en toi, et tu ne peux pas l'ignorer, que tu souffre ou non.

Ériol sa bouche se mettre à trembler furieusement. Tout son corps tremble, secouer par d'horribles spasmes. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Il doit continuer. Il a peur. Tellement peur…

-Reprenons Ériol.

La voix est directe. Impossible de refuser ou de tenter quoi que ce soit.  
Le jeune garçon souffle d'une voix à peine audible :

-Oui…Maître.

Le Maître fait un sourire satisfait. Un sourire qui ,aux yeux d'Ériol, est cruel et sans pitié.

-Bien. Et cesse de bégayer. Cette manie n'est pas digne de Clow Reed.

Ériol a depuis longtemps compris que rien en lui n'est digne de Clow Reed, cet homme qui est censé dormir en lui.  
Mais le gamin ne dit rien et baisse la tête, prêt à endurer la souffrance. La Maître mets ses mains sur son crâne décorer par ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, et récite une incantation compliqué, dans un langue incompréhensible.

_Et la douleur explose. Elle est atroce.__

* * *

_

-Yuki, Akito t'attend.

**_Non  
Pas lui! _**

L'enfant, qui est assis sur le sol, les jambes croisé et vêtu de son petit kimono noir, laisse tomber le verre d'eau qu'il tenait à la main, qui éclate sur le vieux plancher brunâtre. Des éclats de verre et une flaque d'eau se répandent autour du gamin, dont les yeux sont agrandit par la peur.

-Yuki! Fais un peu attention!

L'homme pousse un soupir et s'agenouille au côté de l'enfant.

-Yuki, Akito veut te voir. Tu sais très bien qui tu es obligé d'aller le rejoindre.

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

Le gamin tente de parler d'un ton fort, convaincant. Mais sa voix est faible. Si faible. Yuki déteste cette voix.

-Viens Yuki.

L'homme lui saisit la main et le force à se lever. La terreur se répand dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

-Non! Laisse-moi! Je n'veut pas y aller! **JE N'VEUX PAS Y ALLER!**

Yuki éclate en sanglot et tire de toute ses forces pour se dégager. Mais rien à faire. L'homme est trop fort. Il se rapproche…

Et la pièce maudite est devant lui. Cette pièce, horrible endroit de terreur, de cauchemar…

Il ne veut pas entrer là. Hors de question.

Mais il n'a pas le choix. Il abandonne la lutte. Il pleure en silence. Les larmes coulent doucement, sans aucun bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol.

_Clop. Clop. Clop._

L'homme met une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et ouvre la porte, en silence.

-Akito, le jeune Yuki est ici.

Le jeune garçon pénètre dans la pièce tremblant de frayeur. Une voix enrouée et sèche lui répond.

-Va t-en.

L'homme disparaît et referme la porte. Laissant Yuki seul avec la voix.

Le chef de famille, frêle et terrifiant, est tapis dans l'ombre, ses yeux plus noir que la pénombre elle-même fixant le petit corps du nouveau venu. L'instant dure une éternité. L'atmosphère est lourde et étouffante. Yuki suffoque. Il aimerait tellement être ailleurs…n'importe où sauf ici…

-Bonjour Yuki.

Akito s'avance. Yuki recule. Jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur.  
Et tout se passe très vite. Le chef de famille saisit le bras de l'enfant et le tord avec une force phénoménale.

_La force du désespoir. De la souffrance._

Yuki pousse un gémissement de douleur. Akito est loin d'en avoir assez. Il veut entendre Yuki hurler, il veut le voir s'effondrer et souffrir comme il a souffert. Il veut le rendre malheureux, lire le désespoir et la peur dans ses yeux gris rempli de larmes.

**_Non!_**

Le corps de Yuki s'engourdit. Il n'en peux plus. Pourquoi?

Pourquoi il lui est interdit d'être heureux, comme tous les enfants normaux?

_« C'est parce que tu es bizarre, Yuki. Tu n'est pas comme les autres. Jamais tu ne seras comme eux. Jamais. Tu sera toujours seul. »_

-Tu te t'amuse pas Yuki? Pourquoi tu n'aime pas jouer avec moi? Arrête de pleurer, tu m'énerves!

Et une gifle. Yuki tente de ravaler ses larmes et conserve un silence profond. Il n'ose pas prononcer un seul mot.

Mais la douleur est ancré en lui. Il est maudit et il le sait.  
Un combat dans l'esprit de Yuki, dont l'âme hurle un cri de désespoir que personne ne peut entendre…

**_Et voici leur histoire…_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Wow, vous êtes encore là!  
Alors, c'est partit, je vais ruiner mes pauvres doigts (ça fait mal de taper sans arrêt, je devrais me remettre au stylo…) pour vous écrire une fic démente!  
Hum…bon…je vais essayer en tout cas! (insécure lol…) XD  
Alors, bonne lecture, si vous n'êtes pas déjà partit…  
Grosse bizzz :-)_

_Taiyou_


	2. Bienvenue à Tokyo!

Chapitre 1

**Bienvenue à Tokyo!**

_10 ans plus tard…_

_« Bienvenue à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Tous les passagers sont priés de se rendre à la zone de débarquement, pour y récupérer leurs effets. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour et nous vous remercions d'avoir voyagé avec Japan Airlines (1). Je répète, tous les passagers sont de se rendre à la zone de débarquement… »_

La voix féminine et métallique se répandit dans l'immense salle trônant au centre de l'aéroport de Narita, Tokyo, pendant qu'un flot de voyageurs tendus ou épuisés par le décalage horaire se précipitait vers les douanes ou la cafétéria. Des couples s'embrassaient avec passion, des larmes au coin des yeux, des groupes d'enfants ricanaient, une vieille dame semblait plongé dans la lecture d'une revue de décoration japonaise, des bandes d'adolescentes aux cheveux d'une couleur extravagante gloussaient bruyamment et des hommes et femmes d'affaire discutaient, leur téléphone portable collé sur leur oreille, fronçant les sourcils et gesticulant des ordres à leurs employés, comme si leur vie en dépendait. La foule était immense et étouffante, ce qui créait une chaleur intense et désagréable dans l'endroit.

Et dans cette foule, il y avait Ériol, coincé entre un musicien dans la trentaine traînant son étui à guitare et une dame aux cheveux blonds platines qui se maquillait en fixant son minuscule miroir de poche.  
Le jeune anglais était tout de noir vêtu et une casquette était rabattue sur ses yeux. Il tenait à ce que personne ne le remarque, personne ne doute de son identité. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux douanes. Là il n'aurait pas le choix. Mais il savait qu'il aurait à mentir un peu…il se dit avec un sourire, que de toute façon, personne ne s'en préoccuperait par la suite. Il avait un don pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'il avait quitté Tomoéda, pour retourner vivre en Angleterre. _5 ans…_5 ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds au Japon, essayant de se refaire une vie, en retournant dans son pays natal.  
Il ricana en songeant au gosse de 12 ans qu'il était, cette époque maudite ou Clow Reed avait plein contrôle sur ses actes…  
Il avait mis 5 ans à s'en débarrasser. Il avait essayé d'éloigner toute trace de magie de son être. Il avait effacé la mémoire de Nakuru, sa fidèle compagne, un peu fofolle, mais qui lui manquait cruellement. Elle vivait maintenant avec une famille, qui était loin d'être la sienne, mais elle ne s'en doutait pas… Et elle refaisait sa vie dans un lycée anglais, avec des amis, probablement un petit copains, et, songea Ériol avec un sourire amer, des notes tout à fait pourries. Et Ruby Moon avait été extraite de son corps, comme lorsqu'on cueille une fleur, que l'on jette dans le feu par la suite…  
Ériol devait se l'avouer, il était aussi profondément jaloux de sa vieille amie.

Il avait si souvent rêvé d'être débarrassée du poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules…ce poids qui l'étouffait chaque jour un peu plus, qui le déchirait toujours au plus profond de lui-même. Et pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Clow Reed, ce magicien de pacotille, l'avait choisi lui pour être sa réincarnation? Il frissonna en songeant à son passé, à tous ces combats qu'il avait livré contre sa propre personne, à ce sentiment de confusion qui le hantait depuis sa naissance.

_Et toujours la même question…Qui suis-je?_

Mais Ériol secoua la tête. Valait mieux ne pas revenir en arrière. Peut-être oublierait-il, un jour?

En fait, il savait parfaitement que jamais, au grand jamais il n'oublierait son passé, ce passé si affreux et pénible. Mais il pouvait toujours _faire semblant_ d'oublier. Se mentir à lui-même, il le faisait depuis l'âge de 7 ans….

* * *

La foule se fit toujours de plus en plus étouffante, les gens se poussaient et allait même jusqu'à hurler des injures. Ériol se dit qu'au moins il serait impossible que qui que se soit ne le repère dans une telle cohue, mais il ne tenait pas à mourir asphyxié. Il se faufila donc dans les minces ouvertures qu'il localisa dans cette masse de voyageurs enragés, en se faisant le plus petit possible. C'est avec un soulagement immense qu'il découvrit enfin le couloir menant aux douanes (2).

« _My God, I love you!_ » pensa t'il, les larmes aux yeux, en s'engouffrant dans le corridor.

Il ravala sa joie lorsqu'il constata que la file devant le guichet faisait bien plus cinq mètres. La salle était bruyante et les voix enjouées ou épuisées des voyageurs bourdonnaient dans l'oreille d'Ériol qui, découragé, pris place au bout de la longue file d'attente.

Le jeune garçon croisa les bras avec un sourire exaspéré. Il détestait avoir à patienter. Il épia la salle du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourraient lui faire passer le temps…

Il savait qu'il pourrait bien s'arranger pour faire sauter la moitié de l'aéroport, mais cela entraînerait des tonnes de complications…

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas saccadés derrière lui. Il poussa un soupir. Encore un bonhomme nerveux, qui ne tarderait pas à tout saccager sur son passage…ou pire, peut-être était-il en colère? Tout le monde semblait sur les nerfs…Ériol songea avec un air moqueur, que Tokyo était bien différent du Tomoéda qu'il connaissait.

Soudain, une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Il sursauta. Une lourde angoisse se mit à torturer son esprit.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait reconnu?_

-Hep toi! Tu as laissé tomber ça!

Ériol se retourna et se retint pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement. Un jeune homme à peine plus âgée que lui, mais qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête, aux yeux noirs, aux sourcils épais, aux cheveux bruns foncés retenue en une queue de cheval et aux traits asiatiques et mince se tenait derrière lui, lui tendant un petit carnet noir. Un parfait inconnu. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt noir serré sur sa peau et d'une longue paire de jeans amples.

Ériol s'assura tout de même que sa casquette tombait bien sur ses yeux, avant de tendre la main vers l'étranger.

-Merci beaucoup, lança t'il dans un japonais hésitant.

Le jeune garçon lui rendit le carnet avec un sourire. Ériol le fourra rapidement dans sa poche extérieure et observa le nouveau venu. Il semblait être ce genre d'adolescent bien dans sa peau et avide de liberté, n'ayant aucun compte à rendre à personne.  
Il y eu un moment de silence. Ériol n'avait pas l'intention d'engager la conversation, mais le jeune homme devant lui avait l'air assez enjoué à l'idée de se faire « un nouveau pote ».

-Je m'appelle Ikiru. Egao Ikiru, lança le japonais avec un sourire. J'arrive d'un voyage en Chine, chez un ami de mon père, pendant les vacances.

Ériol releva la tête vers le jeune garçon. Ikiru aperçu dans l'ombre de sa casquette des yeux d'un bleu à la fois profond et perçant.  
Des yeux puissants. Les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait bien des choses à cacher…

-Moi c'est Hiragawa Ériol, sourit le jeune anglais. J'arrive d'Angleterre. C'est mon pays natal en fait…Pardonne moi si mon japonais n'est pas très clair…

-Je dois avouer que t'as tout un accent! Enfin, ça doit être bien l'Angleterre…J'adore voyager, je ne tiens pas en place! Et au fait, t'as quoi dans ton carnet?

Ériol haussa négligemment les épaules, avec un sourire embarrassé.

-Hé bien, ce n'est qu'un carnet de croquis…Je prenais des court d'art en Angleterre, pour passer le temps et…je n'avais pas vraiment de talent. En fait, mes dessins sont affreux….

Ikiru sourit malicieusement et d'un geste particulièrement rapide et agile de la main, saisit le carnet de la poche d'Ériol. Le jeune anglais fit mine de réfléchir.

-Karaté? demanda t-il étonné par la rapidité du jeune japonais.

-Depuis cinq ans. Très perspicace, mon vieux!

Ikiru feuilleta rapidement le carnet noir, une grimace amusé sur son visage aux traits asiatiques.

-T'as raison. C'est très moche.

-Hé bien, voilà quelqu'un qui a du goût!

Ikiru parcouru rapidement les pages, étrangement froissé. Les dessins étaient assez repoussants. C'était surtout des croquis d'animaux, probablement imposé par le professeur de l'anglais, principalement des oiseaux. Le trait était hésitant et la plupart des créatures avaient une drôle de tête. Mais le jeune garçon avait une belle écriture, propre et soigné. Il n'y avait que sa signature qui était réussi dans plupart des dessins.

Mais quelque chose attira particulièrement l'attention d'Egao Ikiru, à la fin du cahier.

Deux ou trois pages entièrement noirci d'étranges gribouillis. Ces pages en anglais, étaient si mal écrites que leur sens échappait au jeune japonais, qui était déjà loin d'être anglophone. Mais une atmosphère se dégageait de cette écriture qui ne semblait pas du tout pouvoir être lié au jeune homme calme qui se tenait devant Ikiru.

Une atmosphère de folie. _De désespoir._

Les mots étaient étonnamment foncé et débordait sur les pages, créant une sorte de néant d'encre noir. La seule phrase lisible était immense, et prenait l'espace de deux pages, écrite avec un trait terriblement foncé :

**THAT'S GOING TO KILL ME**

Ça y était. La preuve était là.

Ikiru sourit, d'un sourire étrange et ferma le cahier. Ériol ne se souvenait probablement même plus qu'il avait écrit cela…

« Il est parfait… » songea t-il , en lui tendant le carnet.

-Hé bien, lança t'il joyeusement, souhaitons que ton style évolue, parce qu'on dirait vraiment les dessins de ces orangs-outans en simulations…

-Je pense que les orangs-outans sont plus doués, marmonna Ériol en rangeant le carnet foncé.

Ikiru éclata de rire bruyamment. Le jeune anglais rabattit à nouveau sa casquette sur ses yeux, son nouveau compagnon risquant fort bien d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Ha ha ha! T'es un marrant toi! Et t'es pour longtemps à Tokyo?

-S'il ne pleut pas comme à Londres, probablement, reprit Ériol. Je vais m'installer à Shibuya (3) , ma famille à une maison là-bas et….

Le nouveau venu ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-Shibuya? Tu as bien dit _Shibuya_?

Ériol fronça les sourcils devant l'air étrangement ahuri d'Ikiru. Le jeune japonais le fixait du regard comme si il venait de lui annoncer qu'il venait d'une autre planète.

-Oui, je vais bien à Shibuya et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à…

-Alors, tu n'es pas au courant pour les _meurtres?_

Le regard d'Ikiru devint soudainement grave et terne, et sa voix claire était devenu discrète et sèche, comme une traînée de poussières, comme s' il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas que l'on entende leur conversation.  
Ériol leva les yeux vers le jeune garçon, qui fut à nouveau surprit par le regard profond du jeune anglais.

-Les meurtres? _Quels meurtres? _murmura à son tour Ériol, sur le bout des lèvres.

Ikiru mit une main en porte-voix aux côtés de sa bouche. Un vieil homme asiatique et particulièrement ridé, en costume gris, se retourna vers eux quelques instants, intrigués, mais se désintéressa en constatant que les deux adolescents parlait trop bas pour son ouïe qui avait trop donné et se retourna vers la vielle dame devant lui, engageant un passionnante sur les électroménagers.

-Hé bien, reprit Ikiru d'une voix bourré de suspense, à Shibuya, depuis environ un mois, deux ou trois fois par semaine…

Il s'assura à nouveau que personne n'était à portée de voix.

-… C'est devenu au sujet tabou, même les journaux n'ose plus en parler…C'est pour ça que j'essaie de la jouer discret…En tout cas, le meurtrier est un sacré malade. On a retrouvé des cadavres à qui ont à carrément fait…_explosé la tête. _Et le type à réussi, sur certaines victimes, à leur faire sauter _les organes intérieurs…_ Je suppose qu'il leur à placer une bombe dans le corps…Donne froid dans le dos non?

Ériol fronça les sourcils.

-Assez oui. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ose supposer que le meurtrier ne fera pas sauter les têtes de toute la population de Shibuya. De toute façon, je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller…

« Hors de question de retourner à Tomoeda »…

-…Et d'ailleurs, si les meurtres ont débuté il y a seulement un mois, comment as tu fait pour être courant, si tu étais en Chine pendant les vacances?

Ériol nota une seconde d'hésitation sur le visage d'Ikiru. Une minuscule seconde où le jeune garçon semblait _chercher_ sa réponse…

« Tiens tiens… » songea le jeune anglais. « On aurait quelque chose à cacher… »

-Mon père travaille dans la police et il a reçu une lettre expliquant les faits en Chine, voilà tout, répondit Ikiru en haussant les épaules.

-Ah bon…sourit Ériol.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Ce garçon, Ikiru, n'était pas normal. Ériol le sentait. Il y avait quelque chose d'hors norme. Mais il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper. Hors de question de se retrouver à nouveau prisonnier de ce qu'il essayait à tout pris d'oublier.

Il soupira et croisa les bras, essayant de contrer les souvenirs douloureux qui refaisaient, malgré lui, surface dans sa mémoire.

« Tu n'a pas pu la sauver Ériol…  
C'est de ta faute si elle est morte…

C'est de ta faute, tu m'entend! TA FAUTE!  
_C'EST TOI QUI L'A TUÉE ÉRIOL!_

**C'EST TOI**! »

-Egaoooooo! **EGAAOOOO!** Espèce d'imbécile profond! Ça va pas de laisser une belle et jeune fille innocente **SEULE DANS UN AÉROPORT REMPLIE DE PERVERS!**

Ériol sursauta brusquement, et Ikiru prit un air à la fois mesquin et amusée.  
À quelques mètres d'eux, se tenait une jeune fille de leur âge, aux longs cheveux ondulée d'une extravagante couleur bleue électrique. D'imposantes lunettes de soleil recouvraient ses yeux et elle portait une robe d'été noir de jais, lui arrivant légèrement au dessous des genoux. Elle avait la peau laiteuse et elle était de taille moyenne. Son visage mince était crispé en une grimace rageuse et elle fusillait Ikiru du regard, ce qui semblait amusé au plus au point le jeune japonais.

Ériol se tourna vers lui, un air ahurie.

-Dis moi, c'est qui cette fille?…elle a l'air plutôt en forme…

-Aaaaaah, ça? C'est ma cousine, Sora. Elle a un look classe vu comme ça, mais il ne faut pas s'y fier…c'est une vraie bombe atomique et pas dans le bon sens du terme… On dirait qu'elle n'a pas prit son ritallin ce matin…

Ikiru ricana et mit les mains en porte-voix.

-Alors comme ça Sora-chan, y'avait des p'tits pervers dans l'aéroport? T'a vraiment de belle fréquentation…D'ailleurs, ils sont où, t'es potes qui vendent de la drogue…? Ils ont du t'en vendre pas mal pour que tu sois aussi retardée!

-Toi, prépare toi à mourir DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES! J'vais te faire **BOUFFER TA PROPRE LANGUE, TIENS!** hurla la jeune fille en s'avançant à grand pas vers son cousin, avec un air menaçant.

-Oh oh oh, je suis mort de trouille…naaaaan pas ma langue Sora, tout mais pas ma langue!

-Et il se croit drôle en plus! Grrrrrrr TU VA MOURIR EGAO IKIRU!

La nouvelle venue se posta devant son cousin et lui tira brusquementl'oreille.

-Oh oh oh, et tu crois que ça fait mal? Ouuuuuu je souffre, lança t'il avec un ton faussement plaintif et une grimace irionique. Franchement, je vois pas comment on pourrais trouver menaçante une fille au cheveux bleu poudres et aux lunettes affreuses…

La jeune fille se mit à lui tirer plus fort, avec un sourire légèrement machiavélique.

-Heuu…ok Sora, tu va pas me l'arracher quand même?

-Ah ah ah et donne moi une bonne raison…

-Heeeeeeeuuuuu…parce que c'est encore moi qui a ton DVD du premier film de Jackie-Chan….?

-**KOUUUUUAAAAAAA**? C'est toi qui me l'a piqué? Non mais je rêve, je l'ai cherché partout! C'est une antiquité, t'a aucun savoir-vivre! Ça me donne une raison de plus pour t'arracher les yeux!

-Hé bien…vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux…lança Ériol en souriant.

Sora se retourna vers le jeune anglais, en faisant une courbette.

-Je suis vraiment désolée si mon imbécile de cousin t'a importuné…C'est vraiment le DERNIER DES RETARDÉS, quand il s'y met…

Ériol souriait toujours, passant une main sur sa nuque.

-Aucun problème…Ton cousin m'a un peu sauvé la vie. Je pense que je serais mort desséché à attendre au bout de toute celle file d'attente.

-C'est vrai que c'est fou ce qu'il y a comme monde… Ce n'est pas rare à Tokyo, sourit Sora, avant de retrouver un regard venimeux. Et il ne faut pas se séparer, parce qu'il est très facile DE PERDRE SA COUSINE, PAR EXEMPLE, n'est-ce pas, Egaonichou?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu me dégoûtes! grimaça Ikiru. Allez Ériol, il va falloir qu'on te laisse! De toute manière, c'est bientôt à toi de passer aux douanes.

Ériol salua les deux jeunes gens qui s'éloignèrent bruyamment dans l'immensité de la foule. Il resserra son manteau noir, malgré l'étouffante chaleur qui régnait dans l'aéroport.

Ikiru et Sora était pour ainsi dire, assez étranges. Il se comportait normalement, mais ils _dégageaient_ quelque chose…Un sorte d'aura anormal…  
Mais Ériol chassa vivement ces pensées. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

* * *

-Heu, jeune homme? Jeune homme, c'est à vous!

Ériol se retourna brusquement, pour constater que c'était à son tour de passer aux comptoirs des douanes. Une dame japonaise entre deux âges, aux cheveux noirs tirant sur le gris, serré en chignon et aux lunettes sur le bout du nez, le fixait avec un air impatient.

-Pardonnez-moi madame, j'étais…disons perdu dans mes pensées…

-Je l'ai bien constaté. Alors, votre passeport je vous prie.

Ériol farfouilla dans sa poche extérieure et sortit un petit carnet bleu marin, qu'il tendit à la dame. Elle le saisit avec un air impatient et se mit à le feuilleter.

« Hé bien » songea le jeune garçon. « Il n'y a pas que Sora qui s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin… »

-Ériol Hiragawa, c'est exact?

-Je n'irai pas dire le contraire.

-Pourriez vous retirer votre casquette, que je puisse vous comparer avec la photo?

-Très bien…

Ériol eu tout de même un léger regard méfiant derrière lui. La malchance ne lui avait pas laisser grands répits ces dernières années et il n'aurait pas été étonné de croisé une vielle connaissance dans l'aéroport, ce qu'il voulait à tout pris éviter, puisque Tomoéda était un quartier de Tokyo.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune tête connue dans les environs, il retira sa casquette.

La première chose qui frappait chez Ériol, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu profond, à la fois clair et sombre, à la fois rêveurs et pénétrants, qui miroitaient comme un ciel de nuit sans étoiles, sans nuages. Myope, il portait des verres de contact, ses lunettes s'étant brisées suite à un malheureux…incident.

Ses cheveux noirs encadrait son visage mince et tombaient en frange emmêlés sur son front, à cause de la casquette qu'il avait gardé sur sa tête depuis de longue heure. Sa peau était blanche et lisse, mais légèrement rougie à cause de l'atmosphère étouffante régnant dans l'aéroport. Ses lèvres étaient fines et un étrange charisme émanait de sa personne, une sorte de charme discret, timide.

-Je suis désolé, je crois que j'étais mieux coiffé sur la photo…

-Ce n'est rien. Ainsi, vous êtes anglais…demanda la dame, en parcourant les informations sur le passeport.

-En fait, j'ai un peu de sang asiatique. Ma mère était anglaise. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, mais on m'a dit qu'il était le fils d'un européen et d'un chinoise.

La dame rehaussa ses lunettes.

-Et vous habitez chez votre mère? Je suis désolé, mais vous n'avez que 17 ans, vous êtes mineur…

« _Maaamannn! Réveille toi! Maman, ne me laisse pas seul! _»

-Elle…

Le regard d'Ériol s'assombrit brusquement et son visage se détourna de celui de la femme.

-Elle…est décédée.

_« Maaaaaammmaaannn! Non! Je ne voulais pas que tu meures maman, je suis désolé!  
**JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ!** **REVIENS MAMAN!**»_

La dame prit un air confus.

-Aaah…je suis navré, je…

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'étais très jeune, sourit Ériol en haussant les épaules. Je me souviens à peine de la façon d'ont elle est décédé…

« Mais non  
Bien sur que je m'en souviens…C'est de ma faute si elle est morte… »

-Et qui vous as prit en charge suite à son décès?

-Mon oncle maternel. J'ai habité chez lui jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans. Ensuite, je suis parti et j'ai habité avec quelques amis…

« Je n'ai pas d'oncle » se dit Ériol, retenant un sourire amer. « Et encore moins d'amis… »

-Mais vous voyager seul?

-C'est exact.

-Et pour combien de temps compter vous rester au Japon?

-Deux ans. Peut-être plus.

-Et vous avez un permis de travail?

Quelques minutes passèrent, où la dame discuta de paperasserie, s'assurant que le jeune garçon n'avait aucune mitraillette dans ses poches ou qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire exploser la tour de Tokyo.

Puis, la fin de l'entretien arriva, au grand soulagement d'Ériol, car bien qu'étant un excellent menteur, réinventer sa vie n'était jamais facile.

-Hé bien, je crois que tout est correct, dit la dame en tendant son passeport au jeune anglais. Vos valises se trouvent sur le tourniquet, à gauche.

Pendant qu'Ériol fourrait son passeport dans sa poche, la femme lui fit un sourire, son premier depuis leur rencontre, ses lèvres rougies par du rouge à lèvre donnant enfin un peu de vie à son visage finement ridés.

-Bonne chance, jeune homme.

« Bonne chance? » s'étonna t-il, un sourire se dessinant à son tour sur ses lèvres. « Elle n'est pas si grognonne, après tout… »

-Merci, madame, lança t-il poliment en faisant une courbette gracieuse.

Il s'éloigna vers le tourniquet à valises, pendant que la dame se préoccupait du couple de voyageurs enjoué se trouvant derrière lui.

Ce bonne chance…il en aurait bien besoin...

* * *

-Alors il est comment? susurra la jeune fille au cheveux bleus, à l'oreille de son compagnon, après s'être suffisamment éloigné d'Ériol.

Le jeune japonais à la queue de cheval la pris délicatement dans ses bras.

-Pas ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un couloir plus sombre, en ce traçant un chemin dans la foule. Le couloir était celui réservé au personnel, composé de plusieurs portes fermées à clé. Les deux adolescents s'assurèrent une dernière fois que personne ne pourrait les entendre, avant que le jeune japonais se mette à sourire.

-Il est parfait, évidemment.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire à son tour de toutes ses dents, et enlaça doucement son compagnon.

-On vois rarement des auras pareil…elle puait la malédiction…imagine la promo que Misaru va nous faire…murmura t-elle.

-Et dans son cahier, il y avait ces mots horribles…Ce type est des nôtres, c'est évident…Ériol, son p'tit nom…il me rappelle moi, il y a 5 mois. Et puis, Shibuya est un peu notre quartier général, il sera facile de ne pas le perdre de vue.

L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus le serra contre lui et l'embrassa délicatement, en caressant son visage.

-Je nous trouve plutôt doué dans le rôle des cousins enragés…ricana t-elle lorsque leur lèvres se séparèrent.

-Hé bien, on est les rois de l'impro! sourit le jeune garçon.

-Akuma…détache tes cheveux…tu sais que t'es bien plus sexy comme ça…blagua l'aolescente.

-Ah ah, c'est dur dur le métier…tout pour passer inaperçu…si je les détache, toutes les filles vont me sauter dessus…et je t'aime trop pour te tromper! En revanche, tu sais que tes cheveux bleus, c'est pas super subtil, Tomoko.

-Tu préfèrerais vert? Au moins, je n'enlève pas mes lunettes…

-Tu ressemble à un agent Matrix quand tu les mets et c'est encore moins subtil…Il pleut dehors, en plus!

Il ricana et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-En tout cas, c'est vraiment la semaine…Parait qu'il y a même un Sôma en liberté.

La dénommé Tomoko haussa les sourcils et il était aisé de deviner que ses yeux s'étaient arrondis sous la surprise, derrière ses lunettes noires.

-Un Sôma? En liberté? Depuis le temps que Jimmy veut s'en mettre un sous la main…ce n'est pas du tout le genre d'Akito, pourtant!

- Il serait à Shibuya comme notre Ériol, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Vraiment le quartier est de plus en plus populaire, on dirait que la populace oublie vite les meurtres…Bof, c'est bon pour nous, de toute façon. Il a du faire une fugue. N'empêche que je compatie, ce n'est pas toujours rose bonbon chez les Sôma, d'après les rumeurs, maugréa Akuma.

-C'est vrai…alors, il ne faut pas laisser passer l'occasion…imagine la promo! s'enchanta Tomoko.

Akuma passa une main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille, avec un sourire amusé.

-Et puis on commençait à manquer de membres, ça va faire du bien, un peu plus de personnels…C'est toujours sympa d'avoir des p'tits nouveaux!

-Alors, la chasse au Sôma est lancée?

-Lancé! conclut le jeune garçon avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Ériol saisit les deux énormes valises noires avec un gémissement. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour les amener jusqu'à son futur chez lui. Il soupira. Si seulement il n'était pas dans un endroit public…il aurait pu réduire la taille des valises, jusqu'à leur donné la proportion d'une simple allumette et les glisser tout simplement dans sa poche.

Mais non. De toute façon, il était hors de question d'utiliser la magie. Il avait peur, peur de retomber dans le même enfer qu'il l'avait éloigné du monde durant toutes ces années.

Il posa les deux valises sur le sol, avant de se saisir d'une cage d'un blanc sale, qui était situé aux côtés de ses bagages dans le tourniquet. Un miaulement rauque et puissant s'en échappa.

-_Suppy, shut up!_ chuchota sèchement Ériol à la créature enfouie dans la petite cage.

Spinel Sun…Un de ses anciens gardiens, une ex panthère noir à la robe ténébreuse comme une nuit sans étoiles. L'on pouvait sentir gronder autour de lui une aura de puissance, de supériorité. Il avait des pouvoirs incroyables ainsi qu'une force phénoménale et impressionnante.

À l'âge de 15 ans, Ériol avait exercé sur lui son dernier sort. Il l'avait changé en un petit chat noir aux verts, grincheux et tout à fait normal, qui courait après les souris, mangeait de la pâté en conserve à l'odeur douteuse, miaulait sans absolument aucune raison à quatre heures du matin, se battait avec d'autres félins, muait tous les printemps et avait la fâcheuse tendance de faire ses besoins partout dans la maison, qu'il considérait comme son territoire et dont il était convaincu d'être le maître absolu. Malgré ses nombreux défauts, Suppy était le seul compagnon d'Ériol, le jeune anglais n'eu donc pas le cœur de s'en séparer.

Le chat, comme s'il avait compris son maître, se mit à cesser de miauler, remplaçant ses plaintes sonores par des grondements agressifs.

-_You're pathetic, Suppy-chan_…soupira affectueusement le jeune garçon.

Il reprit ses bagages avec une grimace, la cage du chat sous son bras et marcha lentement vers la porte vitrée, où il était écrit en caractère japonais « Sortie ». Ériol mit quelques temps à déchiffrer la signification des symboles, regrettant encore une fois ses pouvoirs, qui lui permettaient de comprendre n'importe quelle langue et de la parler comme si c'était son langage natal.

Dehors, il pleuvait à boire debout, l'eau du ciel claquant sur le sol et sur les parapluies des passants imprudents. Et même si l'aéroport était insonorisé, l'on pouvait deviner que le tonnerre grondait, à cause des éclairs bleus illuminant les nuages gris.

« Ben tiens » songea amèrement Ériol, pensant aux tempêtes pluvieuses caractérisant son pays natal. « Je ne serais pas trop dépaysé aujourd'hui on dirait… »

**Fin du chapitre 1 **

1- Compagnie aérienne japonaise

2- Pour les gens n'ayant jamais prit l'avion (comme moi…grrrrooophmf …) les douanes sont le comptoir ou les voyageurs présentent leur passeport et subissent un interrogatoire sur le séjour qu'ils comptent effectuer au pays.

3- Véritable quartier de Tokyo.

Fiouuuu…et un premier chapitre! (essuie la sueur sur son visage et se remets de la crème solaire) J'espère que ça ne vous as pas trop déplut, même si pour l'instant, il n'y a pas d'action, ni de Yuki en vueet juste des questions sans réponses! (mais tout ça viendras, j'vous jure:-) )  
En tout cas, je voudrais vous dire que n'êtes ABSO-LU-MENT pas obligé de me faire une review...mais bon ça fait de mal à personne, même si c'est pour me dire que je pu des pieds, que vous mangerez des céréales demain matin ou que ma fic est nulle! Mais, bon...j'vous oblige pas hein...  
En tout cas, on se revoit au prochain chapitre! ;-)  
Bizz!

Taiyou

**  
**


	3. Un ange aux yeux cernés

**Chapitre 2**

**Un ange aux yeux cernés est entré dans le bus pour Shibuya à 17 heure 43 minutes  
**

Kikouuuu !

Note de l'auteure: Hééé nan, je ne suis toujours pas morte…Hé hé, qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant à écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai bien du le recommencer 8 fois ! Et toujours très peu d'action (vous devez vous demander où est l'intérêt…) et toujours une tonne de question sans réponse…mais c'est essentiel pour le développement de l'histoire…En tout cas, j'ai bien hâte de me mettre au troisième, qui sera beaucoup plus intéressant, selon moi !

Et merci infiniment à Kyuen pour sa reviews ! ; ) Hé hé, je te comprend pour les céréales, moi aussi je préfère les toasts :P…Et, je suis désoler, très peu de réponses dans ce chapitre (et plutôt, toujours plus de questions…), mais tout ça viendra bientôt ! Encore merci à toi !

Et voilou, le chapitre deux, écrit à la sueur de mon front…(j'en sue encore muhuhu ! ça, c'est du sport ! XD)  
Et bizz à vous :P

* * *

-Maaaamaaan ! C'est looooonnng…est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivé, maintenant ? 

-Hikaru, parle moins fort et arrête de me demander à tous les deux minutes si l'on arrive bientôt, s'il te plaît ! Maman à eu une journée très fatigante, tu comprend ? réprimanda sèchement Chidori, avec un soupir.

La petite Hikaru baissa son visage frêle légèrement parsemé de taches de sons, cadré par des cheveux noirs coupés au carrée. La gamine de six ans détestait fâcher sa mère, mais elle détestait tout autant le voyage en autobus qu'elles avaient à effectuer tous les soirs pour rentrer chez elles. Comme elles avaient déménagés très loin de leur quartier d'origine, puisque Chidori avait quitté son petit ami, le travail de la mère et l'école de la fille était située à l'autre bout de la ville et Chidori n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se permettre l'achat d'une voiture. Résultat : elles devaient prendre l'autobus matin et soir, entassé parmi des dizaines d'habitants de Tokyo, pendant plus de 45 minutes, depuis deux mois.

Et c'était une véritable torture pour Hikaru, une fillette impatiente et curieuse, remplie d'énergie, d'attendre pendant ce laps de temps, prisonnière de cet autobus qui empestait un curieux mélange de cigarettes et de produit utilisé pour lavé les vitres. Elle avait pour seule occupation d'observer les dizaines de passagers qui entraient et ressortaient du transport en commun, dans une cohue à la limite du supportable.

Mais la jeune fille était loin d'être naïve et elle lisait la tristesse et la fatigue dans les yeux de sa mère, une femme qui avait toujours été si joyeuse et compréhensive.

-Je suis désoler maman…marmonna la gamine. Ça doit être difficile pour toi, être au travail tout le temps. Surtout avec ton patron, qui est un vrai…

-Hikaru, ne termine surtout pas ta phrase! réprimanda Chidori, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

La jeune femme de 29 ans venait de perdre son petit ami, un amour qu'elle croyait durable, pour une fois, elle qui perdait tous ses amants depuis qu'elle avait l'âge d'en avoir. Mais pour encore une fois, le destin lui avait fait un pied de nez. Son seul bonheur, son seul rayon de soleil était sa petite Hikaru, sa petite fille qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Avec un sourire désolé, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de sa fillette.

-Excuse-moi Hikaru, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Mais il faut que tu sois forte. On s'en sortiras toutes les deux, je te le promets.

Hikaru fit un grand sourire, qui rassura sa mère.

-D'accord maman! Je serais forte pour toi…promis! Mais…est-ce qu'on arrive bientôôôôt? soupira la fillette en appuyant son coude sur le bras de son banc et en posant son menton sur sa main.

Chidori se contenta de rire doucement et sortir un roman de son sac à main. Elle l'ouvrit et y plongea ses yeux foncés à la fois sévère et bienveillant.

Hikaru soupira. Ça y'est! C'était reparti! Dès que sa mère commençait à lire un livre, c'était im-po-ssible d'engager la conversation. Elle perdait absolument tous contacts avec la réalité.

La gamine jeta un coup d'œil à la montre bleu ciel qui ornait son poignet gauche. Il était 17 heure 42. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle était enfermé dans cet horrible autobus. Si le trajet prenait trop de temps, elle aurait de la difficulté à se trouver un moment pour faire ses devoirs ce soir. Finalement…il n'y avait pas que du mauvais dans ce retour forcé en transport en commun…

La pluie claquait avec puissance contre les fenêtres vitrés, son bruit se mêlant aux conversations bruyantes de la petite population rassemblé dans l'autobus. Elle garda son menton appuyé sur sa main, observant avec ses grands yeux d'enfants les passagers serrés les uns contre les autres. Devant elle, une homme lisait son journal, une cigarette à la main. Derrière elle, une jeune fille d'environ 10 ans, d'apparence étrangère, au longs cheveux châtains, aux immenses lunettes et à la salopette jouait avec un téléphone portable. Hikaru soupira et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. 17 heure 43. Comme le temps était long…

Soudain, le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement, faisant faire un saut à tous les passagers. Un autre arrêt. Hikaru aimait bien les arrêts, surtout quand un vieux monsieur échappait son café sur son pantalon et ou que les lycéennes entassés dans le fond du bus se mettait à hurler de surprise. Ça mettait un peu d'action dans le oh combien monocorde trajet. Mais elle aimait particulièrement observé les gens qui montait, leur inventer une histoire, et les voir trébucher ou jurer parce qu'il n'y avait presque aucune place de libre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pendant qu'une dizaine de voyageurs pénétrèrent dans l'autobus, pour se mettre juste après à jouer des coudes pour se tracer un chemin entre les passagers. Tout d'abord, entra un homme d'affaire en complet cravate trempé, puis une vielle dame à la robe fleuri et au parapluie assortie, trois collégiennes grelottante de froid, une bande d'adolescent enjoué, deux jeunes garçons à lunettes discutant de leur dernier examen et finalement, l'individu le plus incroyable qu'Hikaru n'ai jamais vu.

À son entrée, l'autobus devint soudain plus silencieux. Rien qu'en le voyant, la fillette ne pu deviner si c'était un garçon ou une fille, mais en entendant sa voix profonde et tranquille lorsqu'il s'adressa au chauffeur, elle opta pour le sexe masculin. Sans parapluie, il était trempé de la tête au pied, ses cheveux d'une étrange couleur grise collé à son visage. Il avait des yeux clairs, légèrement cernés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Il avait la peau d'une blancheur neigeuse et tout son corps était fin et allongé. Autour de lui, une étrange aura, une aura à la fois paisible et déterminé, l'aura de quelqu'un qui veut recommencer sa vie. Il portait un chandail noir qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche et une veille pair de jean délavée, souillé et trempé. Il portait sur son dos un sac usée d'un rouge néanmoins écarlate.

Hikaru se mit à le fixer avec de grands yeux, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de ce jeune homme à la fois terriblement beau et pitoyable, étrange contraste que la fillette n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Pendant que le fameux garçon se mit à se faufiler tel une ombre entre les passagers, sous leurs regards admiratifs, Hikaru se mit à tirer brusquement sur la manche de sa mère, un exploit qui réussit à tirer Chidori des lignes de son roman.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Hikaru? soupira t-elle.

-Maman…chuchota la fillette,…est-ce que c'est un ange?

* * *

Yuki Sôma soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux gris, en entrant dans l'autobus. Le véhicule était bondé et étouffant, mais l'atmosphère lui semblait aussi glaciale et humide qu'au dehors. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas se mettre à grelotter de froid. Son passé lui avait appris bien des choses, la première et la plus importante étant de ne démontrer aucune faiblesse, ou bien le moins possible. Parce que sinon, les choses ne faisait qu'empirer. 

Mais quel imbécile il faisait! Il aurait au moins pu prendre un parapluie, avant de partir en courant de la maison des Sôma. Il savait que le temps serait loin d'être tout beau tout chaud. Mais, même s'il n'était pas du genre à foncé tête baissé, le jeune homme de 17 ans n'avait pu s'empêcher de partir en trombe, dès 5 heures du matin, sans une lettre, sans une trace même de son existence. Dans son sac, quelques vêtements, quelques livres, un peu de nourriture pour tenir deux semaines, un paquet de cartes, quelques vieux CD, un carnet, une peu de crasse et 59 000 yens. Il s'était au moins déniché un logement avant de partir, à 40 000 yens par mois. Il avait tout réglé par téléphone, en 20 minutes, sans prendre la peine de visiter son futur chez-lui. Il lui restait donc 19 000 yens pour ses dépenses personnelles. Il en avait à peine assez pour s'acheter un frigo et une petite commode. Et il fallait tout de même qu'il se nourrisse. On dirait qu'il allait faire du camping dans l'appartement pendant un bout de temps. Il était vraiment urgent qu'il se déniche un boulot.

Mais pour l'instant, il se fichait éperdument des évidentes difficultés à venir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était libre. Libre. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, un mot lointain, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire encore.

Il avait toujours été Yuki Soma, le robot, le jeune garçon « parfait », mais pourri, pourri de l'intérieur. Son âme était sale et lourde et le poids de sa vie ratée, de l'enfer qu'il avait eu à supporté toute son enfance pesait sur ses épaules.  
Mais à présent, il lui fallait oublier et refaire sa vie. La simple idée de pouvoir devenir quelqu'un d'autre faisait naître un mélange d'extase et d'angoisse profonde dans le creux de son estomac.

Il était libre. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une quête de liberté. La quête d'une vie sans cette famille qui le torturait depuis qu'il était né, sans cette impression d'être toujours prisonnier de son propre corps, sans ces cauchemars qui l'assaillait tous les soirs, sans cette malédiction…Non, bien sûr, la malédiction était toujours là, mais au moins, sa chère famille n'était pas là pour le lui rappeler.

La malédiction. Cette stupide malédiction, qui l'empêchait d'aimer, qui l'empêchait de prendre une femme dans ses bras…parce qu'il se changeait en gros rat puant dès que quelqu'un de sexe féminin pénétrait dans son espace vital. En y prenant du recul, Yuki trouvait cela tellement ridicule qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'en rire ou d'en pleurer.

En fait, il n'y avait que Thoru qui aurait pu le retenir, l'empêcher de partir ainsi à l'aventure, pour une vie bien plus différente. Thoru était la seule fille qu'il avait jamais aimé. Elle était si pure, et si innocente…tellement le contraire de lui. Mais elle avait choisi Kyo. Kyo, qui avait fini par le battre, et qui avait pris sa place en tant que membre des Douze. Pour une fois, Yuki ressentait presque de la reconnaissance envers son cousin, pour l'avoir débarrasser d'un certain poids, qui pétrissait ses épaules. N'empêche que Thoru avait choisi Kyo.

Elle avait sûrement pleuré, lorsqu'elle avait compris que Yuki était parti. Mais le jeune garçon songea, avec un sourire, que Thoru pleurait presque lorsqu'elle tuait une mouche. Alors, il ne pouvait se permettre de se vanter…

Et puis de toute façon, elle serait bien plus heureuse avec Kyo, son cousin et rival même si à cette pensée, le cœur de Yuki se serrait jusqu'à en devenir douloureux. Son cousin avait beau être une tête brûlé, doublé d'un imbécile et d'un insouciant, c'était un type bien.

Yuki se fraya un chemin entre les voyageurs, tout son corps à l'affût. Il avait appris à se promener ainsi, évitant toutes jeunes filles ou femmes qui aurait pu lui tomber dessus à l'improviste, à cause de la malédiction. Ses réflexes étaient donc particulièrement développés, et ses nombreux combats avec Kyo n'y étaient pas pour rien non plus.

Le jeune garçon constata soudainement qu'il n'y avait aucune place de libre dans le véhicule. Il aperçut alors un endroit plutôt dégagé, ou il put donc s'accrocher à une barre. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il n'avait presque pas dormi cette nuit. Il rêvait d'un lit chaud et rassurant, mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait qu'un vieux sofa miteux et de vielles couvertures de laines qui l'abriterait ce soir.

Il s'était mis à songé à la possibilité de changer de nom de famille, lorsque quelqu'un se mit à tirer brusquement sur une manche de son chandail. Surpris, il tourna son regard vers le banc à ses côtés.

-Hep, monsieur l'ange! Comment tu t'appelle?

Sur le banc, il y avait une toute petite fille, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle portait un imperméable rouge et avait un sourire immense sur ses lèvres fines. À côté d'elle, une femme au long cheveux noirs et soyeux, probablement la mère de la gamine le regardait avec étonnement, puis se mit à envelopper sa fille d'un regard protecteur, prête à sauter sur n'importe quel pédophile qui osera s'approcher d'elle.

Yuki ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comme il était loin de chez lui, il pouvait au moins se permettre de socialiser un peu. Il devait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Arracher sa vielle peau et s'en trouver une nouvelle. Mais son rire était légèrement rouillé. Il n'avait pas ri ou sourit depuis longtemps, sauf peut-être pour faire plaisir à Thoru…

-Je ne suis pas un ange, Hikaru-chan! lança t-il.

Le fillette prit un air sérieux et se mit à chuchoter.

-Alors…comment tu connais mon nom, si tu n'en ai pas un?

Yuki agrandit doucement son sourire, mi-fatigué, mi-amusé.

-Parce qu'il est écrit sur la manche de ton imperméable.

La fillette jeta un coup d'œil sur sa manche gauche. En effet, son nom était écrit en crayon noir indélébile «Hikaru Abugawa».

-Ah, ben oui! sourit-elle. Tu m'as eu. Mais tu dois me donner ton nom quand même, monsieur l'ange.

Le monsieur devant Hikaru tournait toujours machinalement les pages de son journal, un air d'ennui profond sur son visage et la fillette au cheveux châtains derrière elle tapotait toujours sur les boutons de son téléphone portable.

-Alors, plaisanta Yuki avec un clin d'œil, je m'appelle Yuki Sôma, mais ça doit rester entre nous!

Soudain, la fillette au long cheveux châtains jeta un coup d'œil discret sur le jeune garçon, puis replongea dans l'exploration des boutons de son cellulaire.

-Hikaru, murmura Chidori aux côté d'Hikaru, cesse d'embêter ce garçon.

La jeune femme semblait avoir émis son jugement sur Yuki. Un jeune homme inoffensif, mais néanmoins mystérieux. Au moins, il n'avait rien d'un agresseur. En revanche sa fille avait une langue bien pendue: il fallait lui apprendre à ne pas se mettre à parler à n'importe qui dans la rue.  
Mais le physique du jeune homme était particulièrement étonnant. Il ferait un malheur en tant que star de la J-Pop.

Elle se tourna vers Yuki.

-Excusez ma fille, elle est plutôt du genre indiscrète.

-Pas de quoi. J'étais comme elle à son âge, mentit-il.

En fait, il aurait aimé être comme elle. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une enfance.

Les minutes passèrent, lentes et ennuyantes. Yuki ne prenait habituellement jamais de transport en commun, mais cela faisait environ le cinquième trajet qu'il endurait depuis ce matin. C'était très difficile pour ses nerfs, qui semblaient sur le point de craquer à tous bouts de champs. Mais il se disait que la liberté valait bien son pesant de stress.

De temps en temps, la petite Hikaru tirait à nouveau sur sa manche pour lui poser des questions, sous le regards exaspéré et protecteur de sa mère. Yuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne se savait pas doué avec les enfants, cela l'amusait.  
La gamine l'occupait trop qu'il remarque que la jeune fille derrière elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil discrets sur lui…

Après quinze minutes d'attente, l'autobus atteint enfin la rue qui abritait son futur appartement. La pluie battait toujours dehors. Yuki soupira et s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans le flot de passagers, lorsque Hikaru lui saisit à nouveau la manche.

-Tu t'en va? Alors, fait attention à cette rue. Elle est très laide et toute sale!

-Hikaru, soupira Chidori, on ne dit pas ça…

Yuki haussa les épaules

-Ne t'en fais pas petite, termina t-il. Ce sera toujours mieux que mon ancien chez moi.

Il fit une courbette à l'intention de Chidori, et fit un dernier sourire à Hikaru, avant de s'élança vers la sortie.

-Maman, je crois qu'on aura de la chance, maintenant, murmura la fillette. Les anges, ça portent bonheur.

Chidori sourit, et ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux courts de son enfant. Peut-être avait-elle raison…

La fillette aux longs cheveux châtains et binoclarde, qui était assise derrière Hikaru, se leva également, en rangeant son cellulaire et sortant un parapluie noir de jais, se précipitant à la suite de Yuki.

* * *

La fillette blonde à lunettes, prénommé, Molly suivait le jeune Soma depuis qu'il était sortie de l'autobus, dissimulée sous son immense parapluie noir deux fois trop grand pour elle. Le jeune homme se retourna quatre ou cinq fois, se rendant bien compte qu'il était suivit, mais en ces temps là, elle faisait toujours semblant de regarder ailleurs, se fondant dans les quelques passant qui marchait nonchalamment sur la vielle rue, protégé par des parapluies au motifs diverses. Après tout, elle n'avait l'air que d'une fillette de 10 ans, innocente et sans arrière pensée. 

Lorsque Yuki s'arrêta enfin devant un immeuble sale et ancien, recouvert de graffitis, Molly courut se cacher dans une ruelle sombre. Derrière ses épaisses lunettes brillait deux yeux verts émeraude, ressemblant à ceux d'un chat. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le jeune homme avant qu'il pénètre dans la bâtisse, puis elle sortit son téléphone portable et se mit à taper à toute vitesse. Elle porta ensuite le cellulaire à son oreille.

-Molly, c'est toi? demanda un voix masculine au bout du fil.

-Qui d'autre veux tu que ça soit? grogna la jeune fille d'une voix beaucoup plus mature que le laissais entendre son physique, tenté d'un léger accent américain.

-Bon hé bien, on dirait que ce n'est pas un canular…il n'y a que toi pour être aussi ronchonne.

-La ferme, Subaru!

Le Subaru en question soupira avant de demander avec intérêt :

-Alors…tu l'a déjà trouvé?

-Ouais. Il était dans le même bus que moi, la chance! Il habite dans un vieil immeuble, pas très loin du QG. Ça va être facile de le mettre avec nous. Jimmy va être heureux omme un pape.

-Ok. Ça nous en fait encore un autre sur la liste. C'est incroyable, je crois que c'est le cinquième cette semaine.

-Et pour le p'tit Ériol?

-Grande maison moderne, pas loin d'ici non plus.

-Bon, c'est parfait. On va se marrer. Et maintenant, tu va me foutre la paix, tu veux?

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Mollynounette, blagua Subaru avant de raccrocher.

-GRRRRRRRR, mais tu va la fermer imbécile! hurla l'étrange fillette avant de refermer son téléphone avec rage et de s'élancer dans la rue, sous la pluie battante.

* * *

Yuki poussa la porte de son nouvel appartement en compagnie du concierge, un homme dans la cinquantaine au crâne chauve et au dents mal alignés. 

-Alors, voilà mon p'tit gars, ton chez-toi, lança l'homme avec un sourire décharné.

-Hé bien…merci…, lança Yuki, son regard parcourant l'appartement

les yeux agrandis pas la surprise.

La première chose qui frappait, c'était l'odeur. Une odeur de poussière et de moisi, agrémenté d'une douce essence de cigarette, qui donnait immédiatement à Yuki et à son ogarnisme fragile l'envie de tousser jusqu'à s'en retourner les poumons.

Il n'y avait que trois pièce: le salon ,une salle de bain, et une chambre. Une minuscule cuisine était improvisé dans le coin gauche du salon, avec un vieux et horrible comptoir vert menthe. Les murs était recouvert d'une tapisserie rouge vin qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et ses uniques meubles était un vieux canapé bleu poudre, une minuscule commode où trônait un téléphone poussiéreux, quelques armoires et une vielle télévision en noir et blanc.

«Hé bien…songea Yuki. Au moins, disons que ça ne pourrait pas tellement être pire...»

-Et, en passant, lança le concierge, les gamins d'en bas sont des fêtards, alors si t'entend de la musique en plein milieu de la nuit, soit pas surpris.

-Aaaah…super! marmonna le jeune garçon d'un ton ironique.

-Et si tu veux appeler le proprio, c'est ce numéro, lui lança l'homme en lui donnant un bout de papier. Le téléphone est fonctionnel. Alors, je crois que t'a plus besoin de moi là?

-Je crois ça ira monsieur, je devrais…survivre…

-Tant mieux, lança le concierge d'une voix ennuyé, la voix de quelqu'un qui aimerait être n'importe où ailleurs que dans ce vieil immeuble puant.

Et n'empêche que Yuki compatissait profondément.

L'homme claqua la porte, laissant Yuki seul avec lui même. L'adolescent poussa un soupir en jetant son sac sur l'horrible canapé. Il détestait cet appartement. Et il s'en fichait pas mal qu'il soit sale et puant. Il savait que cet appartement représentait sa solitude, son malheur. Il avait beau s'être sauvé de son ancienne vie, s'il restait seul, il savait que ses souvenirs le hanterait, sans lui laissé une seconde de répit.  
Il se jeta sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Dormir pour le restant de sa vie. Ne plus avoir à se réveiller et à affronter la réalité. Dormir…jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie…

_Qu'il oublie… _

Yuki se retrouva dans une clairière. Le soleil se couchait doucement devant lui, remplissant l'horizon de superbe couleur orangée et rose, flottant délicatement dans le crépuscule de cette tranquille journée d'été. La brise était délicieusement chaude et Yuki senti un immense bien-être envahir son âme. Tout était si beau…si calme…si merveilleux…pourquoi s'en faire?

_  
C'est alors qu'à quelques mètres devant lui, il aperçut un cerisier, dont les magnifiques fleurs ondulait sous le caprices du vent. Et au pied de l'arbre, il vit une petite silhouette, une silhouette d'enfant, qui se tenait debout, dos à lui, regardant le crépuscule. Yuki sentit soudain une étrange angoisse grandir dans son ventre. Il voulu faire demi-tour, mais il était bizarrement attiré par l'arbre et la silhouette, comme les métaux par l'aimant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer, et plus il avançait, plus il avait peur. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il était prisonnier. _

_  
Il finit par arriver près de l'enfant, qui ne se retourna pas. Mais il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix tranquille, qui se répercuta en écho infini autour de lui._

_-Bonjour Yuki. _

_  
L'enfant portait un kimono noir et ample et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Yuki sentit ses genoux se poser sur le sol. Il était dans une sorte d'état second, plus rien n'avait de sens dans son esprit. _

_  
-Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi? demanda le gamin, avec le même murmure. _

_  
Son kimono et ses cheveux gris frissonnaient sous la brise d'été, comme les fleurs du cerisier. Doucement, très doucement, il tourna sa tête vers le regard de Yuki, qui sentait des larmes perlées sur son visage. Le petit garçon plongea ses yeux d'un gris clair et triste dans le regard du jeune adolescent. _

_L'enfant au kimono, c'était lui, à l'âge de 6 ans. _

_  
Le gamin s'avança, ses pas résonnant en écho dans l'étrange paysage, et il prit le visage de Yuki dans ses mains, puis se mit à sourire. _

-C'es toi qui m'as tué, Yuki. Tu te souviens?

Les mains de l'enfant se resserrèrent, pinçant les joues de l'adolescent, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Le poigne du gamin ne provoquèrent aucune douleur, mais plutôt un désagréable picotement dans le visage de Yuki, ainsi qu'un horrible mal de tête. Il essaya de toute ses forces de fermer ses yeux, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Le regard de l'enfant changea, passant de la tristesse à la colère, la rage déformant ses traits fins, sa bouche se tordait en une grimace de fureur. Le cerisier tomba en poussière et tout devint rouge. Rouge sang. Ce rouge qui vous paralyse, qui vous transperce la tête, qui vous donne envie de vomir, de pleurer, de hurler.

-Yuki! lança l'enfant d'une voix grave, déformé terrifiante. Je suis mort à cause de toi! À cause de toi, j'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais! Personne ne m'aime!  
**Personne ne m'aime, Yuki! **C'est pour ça qu'Akito me bats! C'EST POUR ÇA QUE PERSONNE N'EST VENU M'AIDER! JAMAIS!  
Je suis un déchet, et c'est à cause de toi! Tu as gâché ma vie! Tu as gâché TA vie, Yuki! Si seulement tu n'avais pas été aussi lâche…Si seulement on avais pas tout foutu en l'air…

Soudain, le visage du gamin se radoucit. L'enfer rouge sang qui entourait Yuki et son alter-ego se dissipa doucement pour être remplacé par un noir profond et lourd. Yuki sentit sa crainte s'évaporé petit à petit. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'enfant au kimono noir, ses mains entourant toujours le visage de l'adolescent redevenues douces et légères.

-…Peut-être qu'on s'en serait mieux sorti, toi et moi? susurra le gamin, en s'évaporant lentement, dans une pluie de fleur de cerisiers.

_Yuki réussi enfin à fermer les yeux. Sa tête le faisait souffrir. Une douleur aiguë explosait dans tout son corps.  
C'est vrai. C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa… _

DRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Yuki se leva brusquement, le cœur battant. Il était pourtant encore semi endormi, son esprit légèrement embrumé. Quel rêve horrible...Il bailla et se frotta les yeux, se questionnant sur la durée de son séjour dans les bras de Morphé.

DRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Il se retourna vers le téléphone, qui sonnait avec un bruit d'enfer. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler...? Yuki, s'il avait été plus en forme, aurait normalement ignoré cet appel et se serait douté que ce coup de téléphone n'était pas normal, puisque personne n'était censé connaître son numéro. Mais lorsque Yuki était fatigué, il était dans une sorte d'état second, et faisait régulièrement des choses sans s'en rendre compte.  
Alors, il saisit le combiné et marmonna d'une voix fatiguée:

-Allô. Qui est à l'appareil?

-Salut Yuki. Je te réveille, on dirait.

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Cette voix…une étrange voix androgyne. Impossible de dire si c'était un homme ou une femme. Yuki ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

-Qui êtes vous? demanda le jeune adolescent, pour ensuite bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-C'est dur…d'être seul Yuki? N'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme soupira, encore trop endormi pour se rendre compte que l'individu connaissaient son prénom. C'était probablement une pub pour ces sociétés d'aide pour les jeunes…

-Écouter, si vous êtes un type de « C'est quoi ton problème », je suis pas intéressé et j'ai pas d'argent…

Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, lorsque la voix murmura d'un ton doucereux :

-Izumi…tu te souviens d'elle, Yuki?

Yuki sentit son cœur faire un bond de travers. Il était à présent parfaitement réveillé.

Izumi…il n'avait plus pensé à elle depuis si longtemps…Il avait essayé de l'oublier...Et voilà que cet étrange voix faisait remonter en lui un flot d'horrible souvenir.

-Mais, comment…? Qui êtes vous?

On raccrocha. La tonalité se fit entendre dans le téléphone, laissant un Yuki bouche-bée, les yeux grands ouverts.

Angoissé, Yuki raccrocha à son tour. Apparemment, ce type n'étais pas net. Et comment il savait pour Izumi? Et pour son nom? Comment avait-il pu savoir?

Le jeune homme s'étendit sur le sofa, se mordant la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire…?

_Izumi…  
Le prenant dans ses bras…Il n'a rien pu faire…Il n'a pas pu réagir…  
La transformation…Il n'a rien pu faire…il se métamorphosait…  
Izumi…qui criait…elle était si petite…elle devenait folle…_

_Akito…qui le frappait…_

Yuki secoua brusquement la tête. Il se leva d'un bond, ouvrit la porte de son nouvel appartement, et sortit en trombe, en la claquant avec force. Il avait un besoin urgent de prendre l'air.

Il quitta l'immeuble et sortit dans la rue. Il était tellement secoué qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il pleuvait à boire debout. À peine avait t'il posé un pied sur le trottoir qu'il fut violemment arrosé par une voiture qui passait dans une gigantesque flaque d'eau.  
Yuki, qui venait à peine de se remettre de sa journée quasi complète passé sous la pluie, poussa un gémissement de désespoir et poussa un juron. Il en connaissait beaucoup qui aurait payé pour voir le célèbre, discret, ténébreux et très classe Yuki Soma, dans un horrible appartement, avec des fringues usées, sans argent, empestant, trempé jusqu'aux os et à deux doigts de devenir complètement dingue et de fondre en larme.

Il tourna les talons, grelottant et éternuant, se dirigeant à pas lent vers son nouveau chez lui. Sa nouvelle vie commençait terriblement mal. Lui qui avait tant espéré avoir de la chance, une fois parti. Juste un soupçon, une once de chance. Mais non.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, et grimpa lentement les marches menant à son escalier, dégoulinant.  
D'abord, ce rêve horrible, puis ce coup de téléphone, qui était probablement uniquement un produit de son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ses changements en lui, il se sentait si…vulnérable, si impuissant.

Il était partit de chez lui pour oublier un peu son ancienne vie. Alors pourquoi ses vieux souvenirs s'entêtaient à le suivre partout où il allait?

* * *

Nuaka ferma les yeux et sourit doucement, le téléphone toujours posé près de ses jambes repliées sous son corps, s'étira et poussa un profond soupir, qui s'évapora lentement dans l'atmosphère parfumé d'odeurs amères de la salle au couleurs sombres où Nuaka reposait, assis en tailleur, un sourire flottant toujours sur son visage. 

-Monsieur Yuki Sôma…murmura sa voix androgyne…on dirait que c'est ici que tout commence…

Dehors, dans le soir parsemé de nuages, on entendait encore la pluie tomber doucement sur les rues de Tokyo.

**Fin du chapitre 2**


End file.
